To Whom It May Concern
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fic.  Loki recieves a letter from a mysterious crush...and nobody will tell him the sender's true identity.  With such a mystery on his hands, is Heimdall the final piece of the puzzle?  Lemon.


Title: To Whom It May Concern

Rating: M (explicit Kodomo! scenes)

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Microsoft program and the plot.

Author's Note: HAPPY (late) ST. VALENTINE'S DAY! (Confetti explosion)

These two need even more love than they already have. They have a lot…..but they need MORE. There can never be too much whiny slut boy x murderous bitch boy. |D

**And yes, Laufiyarson is Loki's last name in Norse mythology.** I thought my last name was hard for people to spell…really. Before people ask.

**-START-**

"My god…and so February 14th rolls around again," Loki said, opening Enjaku's small, square mail box and emptying the vast assortment of candies, love letters, and most of the inappropriate pictures from fawning woman into a trash bag.

"I might be able to re-gift most of it," he thought cheaply, smirking to himself. "That's the one good thing about this day. Since I'm not in my adult form, I have to find _some _way to amuse myself."

As the bag stretched to hold the vast amount of heart-shaped odds and ends, a certain letter caught the miniature detective's eyes. It was more wrinkled than the others and had been stuffed in an oddly small envelope (for the size of paper used) and was sealed with what looked like a smear of melted candle wax. He held it in his hand as the bag was dragged outside their ornate, iron fence and to the corner. Loki finished the chore and tossed the bizarre looking letter in a basket back inside the yard.

"I'll look at it later," he said, hoisting the container up and walking back inside. He'd taken the liberty of saving some of the best gifts so he could send them out later on. No doubt, every god and goddess would be stopping by Enjaku to speak to the family, and he had to be prepared. He stepped back inside slowly, using an arm and his hip to carry the basket when he saw his two sons and daughter mount the stairs to go to the study. "You three," he called, suspicious. "What are you all doing here…at the same time?"

Hel giggled and turned around, holding the black lab in her arms. "It's Valentine's Day, silly! I'm visiting the people I love," she said. "You didn't forget right?" she asked in her spunky, high-pitched voice.

"Me? Of course not," he said, voice oozing with sarcasm. "And you, Yamino-kun? You don't seem as lethargic as usual."

"I like this holiday," he said, turning to his petit father. "There are lots of new mail-order items to purchase!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Besides, it's a time to celebrate family."

"Well…okay, sure," Loki said, sighing. He had no idea how his son and daughter were so naïve, but if it kept them happy, then why not? He stared at Fenrir a moment and took him from his daughter's arms, hugging him tightly. "And how are you, Fenrir? Daddy missed you while he was outside," he said, cooing. The wolf barked in response and nuzzled his father's face tenderly. The serpent and goddess of death felt slightly sickened by the sight, leaving Hel to meander upstairs and the serpent to report back to the kitchen.

"Daddy, what are you going to do today?" he asked innocently. "What can you do now that you're in a child's body?"

The trickster god suddenly looked crestfallen. "Well, I guess I'll just stay home. That's no fun at all…" he complained, suddenly realizing how depressing the situation really was. After all, he was a playboy god, but being stuck in a child's body hindered him from carrying out his orders as a deity. Even Mayura, his best friend who cared more about monsters and aliens rather than the male sex, was busy on some form of romantic escapade. "Oh," he gasped, his mind suddenly racing back to the strange invitation he'd received in the mail.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Fenrir asked, pawing the little boy's arm impatiently. "Did someone send you something mean?"

"I have no idea," Loki replied quickly, suddenly shuddering at what the strange envelope before him could contain. Granted, he was a god, but if Freya was going to act the same way she did on past occasions, the trickster would have to fly to Belarus to have the faintest chance of escaping her. He didn't think she'd try to molest him in his child form, but better safe than sorry. It didn't sound too implausible.

"It might be from Freya…" the wolf growled, his tail up and his ears slightly drawn back.

The auburn-haired boy froze as he tugged on the corners of the paper sachet and slowly lifted the letter from it, shaking it to release any possible drug that would knock him out.

Again, better safe than sorry.

To his joy, the only thing that fell from the package was a messily written letter, slightly crumbled after being stuffed in Enjaku's full mailbox. The trickster used his fingers to try and smooth the creases, pressing it against the corner of his desk and rubbing the parchment.

_Dear Loki,_

_I love you._

_-Anonymous._

"Huh?" Loki asked, bewildered by the letter's simplicity. He stared at it blankly for a few more seconds, turned it over a few times, frowned and read it over again. "Is this really all?"

"What does it say daddy?" Fenrir pried as he hopped in the air repetitively to peek at the writing. Loki quickly crumbled it up and hugged it to his chest, cheeks tinged pink. "Nothing, and that's not an understatement."

Yamino emerged from the kitchen and walked past his family members briskly. "Good morning Loki-sama, Nii-san," he said politely as he mounted the stairs for the study. Loki followed him with his eyes and studied his unusually efficient movements, noticing he was making an effort to avoid contact with him and his older brother. Despite this, Loki didn't say anything and merely glanced back at the note, contemplating his next move.

"_Well…whoever wrote this is obviously in walking distance from Enjaku, or they know someone who is, hence there being no postage stamp. It's obviously too shy of a letter to belong to Freya, and the handwriting doesn't match hers. The only thing that makes it personal is the fact that it's addressed to me…" _he thought as he lifted a finger to his jawbone and traced the edge of his face in contemplation.

"Hey, Yamino-kun, did you see who dropped this off?" Loki asked just as the serpent attempted to vanish around the corner. The teenager stopped in his tracks and Loki smirked to himself.

"_Bull's-eye."_

Yamino didn't speak for a few seconds, after which he turned and made eye contact with his father. He began to wring his hands nervously and visibly tried to hide his fright by adjusting his posture every few seconds, but it failed. Loki threw his hands, with the letter, behind his back and walked up the staircase to the second floor casually, laughing at his son's distressed demeanor. "You know, r_iiii_ght?" the trickster mocked. He smirked like a cat, waiting for an answer.

Yamino shook his head desperately, flushed a bright red. Fenrir saw his younger brother's expression and raced up the stairs to stand alongside his father. "N-No…" he fibbed, turning away to leave. "I just don't feel well, that's all."

"Yamino-kun, tell me," Loki commanded, eyes flashing bright red.

He stopped mid-step and turned around, unable to refuse his father, especially when he used his deity powers to cast an order. As his own eyes glowed behind his glasses, he slowly pivoted his body and opened his mouth to speak. "I…**don't want to say**."

Everyone in the room blinked at his response. Even Yamino, who was so passionate about his answer, covered his own mouth in confusion.

"You…disobeyed me…?" the trickster asked bluntly, wide green eyes glancing back and forth from his older son (who was equally confused) and his hands. "But how?"

"Oh, Odin told me not to tell…so I guess his powers are protecting me," Yamino speculated happily, tilting his head back in thought. "I guess that would make the most sense. He really did think of every loophole, huh?" Now knowing he couldn't reveal the real answer to who was behind the letter, he passed his father and decided to go back downstairs and clean the kitchen. He turned and looked at Loki again, eyes closed and smiling in a small sign of consolation. "I'm…sorry. I can't tell you."

"You lying traitor. I hate you," his father stated defiantly, jerking his chin away from the teen and marching into his office. After leaving Yamino and Fenrir panicked at by his effective (yet incredibly cruel) joke, he pulled his chair out from under his desk and sat himself down. He spread out the letter and read it over and over again, trying to draw more clues from it. He knew he was overeating, but if Odin was in league with the person who sent the letter, it had to be important.

Besides, he was extremely curious. He didn't take it seriously, but he still wanted to know what it was. After all, he knew that the one person he'd want it to be from would never love him back.

Seconds after he'd packed the letter in the drawer for later, his daughter and mistress entered the study without notice, smiling merrily at his surprise. Both wore their usual outfits, but Hel carried with her a large box of chocolates for her father who, thankfully, she now loved.

"Hello! Spica came from Iron Wood to visit you," Hel chimed, motioning to her mother. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," he said, smiling. Then, as he reached out a hand to greet them, Hel spied the letter peeking out from the drawer and dove under her father's arm to grab it, adjusting her glasses quickly. "Aha! You did get it after all! We were so worried that you wouldn't find it after your mailbox was stuffed with all that other junk!" She kissed the letter and twirled in small, dainty circles around the study until Spica grabbed her by the shoulders and had the mercy to stop her before she became too dizzy.

"Oh, of course, did you write it Spica?" Loki asked, looking up at the teenage maid. She smiled at him for a moment, but then shook her head. He stepped back as she opened her mouth to explain. Honestly, if Freya, his mistress, or family hadn't sent the letter…who else was left?

He flushed red as another god's face flashed through his mind, but he forced himself to erase it immediately. _"He's not even a possibility…but still…who else could it…?"_

"We can't tell you, if that's what you want." The trickster snapped out of his thought and met his daughter's eyes. _"Huh?"_

Loki looked desperately to his mistress for assistance, but she only curtseyed and giggled sweetly. He felt his face fall and nodded, rubbing his temple in frustration. "Alright," he said in a weak voice that indicated surrender. "You…can't tell me because of Odin, right?"

"Indeed!" Hel said gleefully, bending over so she could make direct eye-contact with her father. She beamed him a smile just before he was able to turn away and walk back to his desk.

"Ugh…fine…" he said, storming off and looking out the study window, trying to distract himself from being so irritated. "Alright, you can both go now…"

"Your disappointment annoys me," Hel said, sullen at her father's dismal reply. Nonetheless, she exited and went to her room without anything weighing down her peppy steps (not even a conscience). Spica laughed nervously and made her way to the door, glimpsing at the sullen detective through her ringlets. She took pity on his curiosity muttered something in a horribly quiet voice, which caused Loki to lift his head and suddenly listen. "Spica…what did you say—" he asked, when she cut him off again.

"It's not from a girl. There's your hint."

And with those words, she left happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, at least my lovely mistress narrowed down half of the population for me to choose from…" Loki retorted smartly, pulling the covers over his body before crashing into his bed. "Tomorrow will, no doubt, be a catastrophic party due to Freyr and Freya," he said, dreading the Valentine's Day party they had every year.

"But it's a boy within walking distance from Enjaku who has a connection to Odin," Yamino reminded him cheerfully as he drew the curtains in his father's room. "Now, it's narrowed down to…"

"Narukami, Heimdall, Freyr and maybe Kou," Loki said, sighing deeply. Ecchan floated down next to his friend and snuggled on the pillow. It mewed softly before Loki reached up to pet the creature tenderly.

"It could also be Baldur or Utgard-Loki…" the serpent elaborated innocently, not knowing the grave mistake he'd made mentioning said names to his father.

"**Irrelevant. I refuse to accept that.**" Yamino shook at the threatening tone that escaped his father's lips and rolled his eyes back to the curtains apprehensively, not daring to go near the bed. He pulled on the sides and wrapped a fancy cord around the bundles to keep them symmetrical on either side of the window. "You know, don't you? Why don't you just tell me? It's not Odin, is it?"

"Well, no," Yamino explained gently. "I'll give you another hint. He used to hate you."

"…They **all** used to hate me," Loki concluded blatantly.

"That's unfortunate."

"…You're more cunning than you look."

"I am your son."

"Alright, you can go," the trickster said gloomily, flapping an open palm towards the door and falling back down on the pillow, looking completely dejected. Yamino nodded and picked up a tea tray from earlier that day, still warm from the Darjeeling he prepared, and walked out. When silence finally consumed his bedroom, Loki opened his large emerald eyes and stared up at the ceiling blankly.

"…_Stop thinking it's him. There's no way its true…"_

He closed his eyes.

"_As much as you love him, there' no way he'll ever…ever…"_

The brisk knocking sound almost knocked Loki out of bed, interrupting his train of thought. He had the strong urge to scream at the door, but restrained himself and simply rolled back over in bed, trying to fall back into his calm, normally inert state of mind. "Come in," he called, yawning.

"I didn't expect you to welcome me in into your bedroom so willingly Loki. Then again, I suppose that fitting for the playboy god," a raspy, childish voice hissed. Loki's eyes snapped open in both horror and embarrassment seconds later.

"H-Heimdall! W-What the hell are you doing here?" he stuttered as he saw the purple haired god smirking in the doorway, his haughty posture and smile confirming the trickster's worst fears…that Heimdall had most likely come to Enjaku to taunt him.

"It's Valentine's Day, right?" the watchman sneered, bringing his fingers to his face and pulling his bangs away from his eye. "You may not want to see me, but I'm not giving you much of a choice. There's something I have to show you and…contrary to how it may look, I felt like it was necessary to apologize to you." Loki tilted his head to the side skeptically, obviously not believing what he was being told. The only time Heimdall was ever nice to him was before he had "stolen his eye". After that, their relationship had completely disintegrated. Since then, if Heimdall was ever nice to him, it always contained an ulterior motive.

"Okay, for the last time, I didn't want to take you eye—"

"I know," Heimdall said slowly, pulling his bangs back further to reveal a ruby colored eye staring back at the trickster. To Loki's surprise, it was both his right and left eye that shone back at him, radiating something besides hatred. He was too shocked to decipher the feeling, but it felt kind.

"Your…eye…" Loki said slowly, too astonished to speak. "How did you get it…I don't…"

"Odin didn't need it anymore…Ragnarok isn't going to happen after all," Heimdall said, crossing his arms and looking out the window at the crescent moon that shone brilliantly above the agency. Heimdall could tell by the boy's face that he still didn't comprehend what was being said, so the watchman took the liberty of elaborating. "You saved Hel's soul before she killed you, and so your family became happy. According to the prophecy…your family was supposed to be the start of Ragnarok…and Odin needed my eye to predict it. Now that it's over, he returned it to me…"

His head suddenly lowered in sadness.

"Which is why I came here to apologize…to you. Please, forgive me Loki," he said slowly, head turned away. Loki sat up even further in bed and craned his neck to try and look at the watchman's face. Although his visage was very well hidden behind his violet hair, he could still see traces of a candy tuft pink.

"Heimu..." the trickster spoke, his high voice getting lower as he got closer to the boy who, despite the sudden tone change, was still facing the window.

"Hey, about that letter," he said suddenly, turning back to Loki and grabbing his wrist. The auburn-haired boy gasped and fell back and his pillow, squirming and trying to release himself from the older god's grip. "You want to know who sent it? Your family told me you were curious," he said, completely serious. Loki opened his lush, rainforest-colored eyes and stared back at him, not realizing that their faces were now only millimeters apart.

"Hmph. If you've come here to humiliate me, it won't work. You think you can deceive me?" the younger god scoffed, jerking his head away and chuckling. "You certainly are brazen, pinning me down like this…" he added, but now, his voice had begun to vacillate slowly, becoming shakier and less certain. Heimdall raised a brow and smiled in amusement at the cute action, feeling victorious that he'd finally unraveled the younger boy's secret.  
>"Really…the trickster god Loki , who's so used to pinning others on a bed, is embarrassed when <strong>he's <strong>the one being pinned down? If the other gods found out about this…" he said slyly, strands of vibrant hair hanging in his eyes.  
>Loki's faced was suddenly dyed the color of a rose. He kicked his legs and tried to thrash around to where Heimdall would release him, but he had no success. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not embarrassed at all!"<p>

"You say that," Heimdall mocked, sliding his hand along Loki's chest flirtatiously. "But your heartbeat is telling me the opposite."

Loki cringed, but refused to let Heimdall win. He pursed his lips together tightly to prevent himself from moaning and buried the side of his face into the pillow. Heimdall removed his thick glove with his teeth and held the trickster's face steady. "Now that I know the trickster Loki's one weakness…I guess I should repay you for being hated all these years…"

He closed his burgundy eyes and pressed his lips against Laufiyarson's, both bodies grinding into the mattress desperately. Loki moaned and knew he didn't want to refuse the kiss. He'd been hoping Heimdall was the one who had sent him the letter…and now that it was, there was no legitimate reason for the petit god to refuse his affection. He let himself tilt his head and kiss the watchman back, begging to move his arms so that he could wrap them around Heimdall's shoulders. The watchman pulled back and shook his head at Loki, refusing him the pleasure of trying to tease him back.  
>"Sorry Loki…but tonight you're not fighting back…" he panted, quickly sealing the trickster lips with another passionate kiss. Frankly, Loki was utterly furious about the idea and tried to refuse Heimdall's desire by keeping his lips closed.<br>"Oh, and I suppose you want to be in charge the entire time…?" Loki asked, his breathing choppy from the kiss. It would have been a very effective comeback if said boy hadn't also been blushing and stuttering.

"Would you mind?" Heimdall asked in a husky, deep voice as he moved his lips along Loki's collar. He gasped and tossed his head over the back of the pillow, breathing harshly. Heimdall undid the bow around the trickster's neck and peeled it away from his flesh, trailing fleeting kisses across his clavicle. The trickster groaned and begged for Heimdall to kiss him again, allowing the watchman's hands to roam freely about his yearning, vulnerable body. To the boys' pleasure, the friction from both their bodies rubbing together slowly worked at the buttons on Loki's shirt, eventually allowing it to fall away.

Heimdall stared down at the chest before him and let his fingers dance across Loki's torso, sharp fingernails creating little scratches. "I imagined you would look different…" Heimdall laughed as he stared at Loki's face, trying to mask said snicker by stifling it with his palm.

"**Shut up," **Loki roared, turning bright red at Heimdall's sarcastic comment. "I'm terribly sorry I'm not how you imagined, but if you say anything else, I'll…!" he ranted when Heimdall closed his lips with another feverish kiss.

"No, you're _better_ than what I imagined," he said with a handsome smirk, refusing to remove his hand from Loki's pulsing chest. The trickster's eyes widened and softened immediately after. Heimdall really did love him. Why he did, Loki was sure he didn't know…but he did. He used a rather plush pillow to elevate himself, both boys fondling each other's clothing until the articles began to drift away. Once both boys were completely unclothed, Heimdall began to dot kisses down Loki's chest, stomach, and hips. Loki figured that, once he reached his pelvis, he'd retrace his path and move upwards toward the trickster's mouth again.

He was wrong.

The violet-haired god managed to gently part the younger god's leg and lightly trail kisses along the inside of his thigh. Loki bit his lips and thrashed about in response to the delicate, and yet tender touches, feeling tiny pearls of blood form on his lips. Heimdall saw and kissed the metallic-tasting liquid away, ravishing in the yearning warmth that the trickster was gratefully giving back to him. "Did you lie to me…when you said you were innocent…?" Loki asked, gasping in pure delight as Heimdall flicked his tongue across the hollow of his neck.

"Am I pleasing you?"

"A little too much," Loki half-joked, laughing nervously. "Dare I say…it might be intimidating…"

"It'll pass," the watchman commented lovingly, retreating back to Loki's pelvis when he took the boy's throbbing member in his mouth, an action so unexpected by Loki that he actually screamed. "Heim—Heimdall…stop…" he pleaded, clenching the fabric and almost shredding it with the top of his fingers. Heimdall didn't obey the trickster's begging and continued to massage the throbbing muscle with his tongue. With each pulsating move, Loki whimpered and felt his face grow hotter and hotter, his mouth pleading to be silenced with another kiss. He jutted his hips further into the watchman's mouth and groaned, panting from the pleasure building between his legs. His whole body, in response to Heimdall's touches, felt like a lit flame.

Heimdall then groped his boyhood with a strong hand, closing his fingers tightly around his shaft and rocking back and forth steadily, giving the stubborn trickster more than enough opportunities to _finally _release himself. Loki reached up and clenched Heimdall's shoulder tightly, moaning a final plea as his lips were occupied.

"Heimdall…come inside of me," Loki heaved, slowly allowing his legs to wrap around Heimdall's slightly quivering waist. "I…I can't…" he mouthed out, his voice laced with so much arousal that Heimdall turned scarlet upon hearing it. As if that wasn't enough…to see the man he loved so much staring back at him with lust that matched his own elevated him beyond words. It would be ego on his part to try and describe it with human words.

"Okay…" Heimdall whispered comfortingly, obviously able to tell Loki was practically begging for release. The watchman wrapped a sturdy hand around Loki's quivering hips and rolled him over. With a study hand planted on his love quivering hip, the watchman thrust himself between Loki's parted legs. As expected, Heimdall felt Loki's entire body jerk forward, but kept him pinned down onto the bed, moving in and out slowly. Loki moaned audibly, gasping and whimpering with even the tiniest tremor.

Even though he was clearly in pain, Loki asked the older god to go faster. Heimdall had to smile at how aroused he was making the playboy god feel and proceeded to follow 'orders'. He thrust inside of him again, his member jabbing deep inside Loki's cavity. Loki screamed and yelled Heimdall's name over and over as he wrapped his hand around the trickster's cock, pleasuring his love boyhood with wet, moist fingertips.

"You okay, darling?" Heimdall teased, finding it amusing that they still had time to argue…even in the most intimate of times. He would have found it depressing, but Heimdall knew that's simply how they were.

"Just shut up and keep going you moron," Loki barked trenchantly, eyes glassy from the pleasure he felt radiating from their bodies. The older god gladly complied and, with another thrust, found Loki's prostate and, finally, felt the younger god climax in his hand. Seconds later, Heimdall's release followed, the white liquid dripping on the back of Loki's thighs. With a collective groan of bliss, both boys feel on the bed, bodies bathed in silvery moonlight.

Loki laid below his partner, relishing in the fullness the older man had brought him.

As both men looked at each other, they noticed their adult forms and laughed, their damps bodies still pressing against one another in a desperate need for endless affection.

They had no idea when they'd transformed into their older selves…but if a few hours, more fun was sure to come from it.

"Hey…Heimdall…you should have just told me you loved me personally. That letter was completely idiotic."

"I was afraid you'd deny me," Heimdall responded in a deeper, older voice that made Loki's skin crawl with pleasure. Heimdall leaned back on the adjacent pillow ran his fingers through his partner's flaxen hair. "I presume you love me back, right?"

"If you say it first…maybe I'll give you an answer…" the trickster teased, leaning in for another feverish kiss. Happily complying, the watchman enveloped the blonde man in a cologne-smelling embrace and nodded.

"Loki, I'm madly in love with you."

"Yes…nicely said," Loki said simply, glad that the darkness of the room was hiding the pink flush on his cheeks. "You should be flattered…that I feel the same about you."

**-END-**

OLDER FORMS. 8DDDDDDD

Why didn't Heimdall get an older form…I was so sad when I finished the manga and saw he didn't have one. UGGGH. But, oh well! (I have a habit of ending my fanfictions is odd ways, by the way...)

R&R, and as always…I hope you guys all enjoyed this story!


End file.
